Ada Untukmu
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Kegelapan datang, merenggut kebahagiaan, menghancurkan ikatan. Halilintar memilih bertahan. Gempa menyerahkan segalanya. Dan Taufan? Dia malah menyakiti orang yang seharusnya dilindungi. Kata-kata itu pun seolah terlalu mahal, "Aku ada di sini untukmu." [AU. Elemental Siblings. TauGemHali. Ditulis untuk hari kedua #BBBAngstWeek. Prompt: I'm Sorry.]


**Ada Untukmu**

.

.

.

"Hali ... Hali ... kenapa sendirian di sini?"

"Kak Gem ..."

"Ya?"

"Kak Taufan benci Hali ..."

"Hei ... Itu tidak benar."

"Tapi Kak Taufan sendiri yang bilang!"

"Hali tahu? Sebesar apa pun kata-kata Kak Taufan menyakiti Hali ... sebenarnya, Kak Taufan sendiri yang lebih terluka saat mengatakannya."

"Hali nggak ngerti ..."

"Nanti Hali akan mengerti. Makanya ... jangan nangis lagi. Ya?"

"Terus ... Hali harus gimana, Kak?"

"Tunjukkan perhatian padanya. Tetap ada untuknya. Jangan tinggalkan dia. Karena saat ini ... Kak Taufan sangat membutuhkan Hali ..."

"Kak Gem ...?"

"Karena saat ini ... Kakak nggak bisa mendekatinya. Jadi, cuma Hali yang bisa. Hali mengerti?"

"Hm."

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Ada Untukmu" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari kedua event #BBBAngstWeek (Prompt: I'm Sorry). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Supernatural!AU. Angst-Supernatural-Family. Elemental Siblings. TauGemHali. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu membuat Taufan tersentak. Namun, setelah itu dia bergeming. Tetap dalam posisinya yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk lutut.

Dia tak lagi menghitung waktu, sudah berapa lama dia terus melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingat lagi soal sekolah.

Benar.

Ini hari Senin, 'kan? Harusnya dia pergi ke sekolah sekarang.

Ketika Taufan memutuskan untuk melihat jam dinding—yang ternyata sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi—pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Taufan berdecak kesal. Memang, pintu itu tak pernah dikunci. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun.

"Kak? Kak Taufan nggak ke sekolah?"

Taufan menatap nanar ke ambang pintu. Dilihatnya sosok bocah berumur sebelas tahun tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya ragu. Ada ekspresi takut yang samar darinya, terlihat jelas dalam sepasang iris merah delima nan indah. Ekspresi yang tidak disukai oleh Taufan.

"Keluar."

Taufan hanya mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan suara rendah tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dingin.

"Hali sudah bikinin sarapan untuk Kak Taufan juga. Nanti Kak Taufan makan, ya? Maaf ... Hali cuma bisa bikin telur mata sapi."

Taufan diam, setengah mengabaikan Halilintar—nama bocah itu. Mau tak mau, sebenarnya Taufan tergelitik juga dengan apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Tiba-tiba dia jadi sangat mandiri. Dia juga biasanya pendiam. Ya, rasanya baru hari ini Taufan mendengarnya bicara sepanjang itu.

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Kak ...?"

Lagi-lagi Taufan tersentak. Padahal sudah diabaikan, tapi kenapa bocah itu masih juga di sini?

Sekali lagi, Taufan memandang sosok kecil yang tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Panggilannya tadi terdengar ragu. Sama ragunya dengan gestur tubuh maupun sorot matanya saat ini. Tapi, keraguan itu segera lenyap, ketika Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Taufan masih membisu ketika Halilintar, adik bungsunya, bergerak mendekat sampai ke dekat ranjang. Jelas sekali, anak itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, sekelumit keraguan kembali membayang.

"Kalau mau bilang sesuatu, cepat katakan," kata Taufan akhirnya. "Setelah itu, pergilah."

Halilintar menatap kakaknya.

"Kak Gempa ... mau bicara sama Kak Taufa—"

"DIAM KAU!"

Kata-kata Halilintar terputus saat tiba-tiba Taufan membentaknya. Dilihatnya sepasang iris sebiru safir menatapnya garang. Sungguh, melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang seperti ini membuatnya takut.

"Tapi, Kak—"

"CUKUP!"

Lagi-lagi bentakan Taufan menciutkan nyali bocah itu. Kali ini, Taufan turun dari ranjang, bahkan menghampiri adiknya. Tanpa sadar Halilintar mundur selangkah. Ia ingin bertahan di tempat, tetapi tatapan Taufan yang penuh kemarahan membuat kakinya kembali mundur hingga tiga langkah.

 _"Aku tidak mau dengar omong kosongmu lagi!"_

Taufan tidak lagi membentak dengan nada tinggi. Namun, suaranya yang begitu menekan, tetap membuat adiknya merasa terintimidasi. Meskipun begitu, Halilintar tak ingin berhenti. Tidak sekarang.

"Tapi Kak Gempa kelihatan sangat sedih—"

"AKU BILANG, CUKUP!"

Taufan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Taufan tahu, seharusnya dia tak boleh mengucapkannya. Namun, kata-kata itu keluar tanpa terkontrol. "Dulu gara-gara kau Ibu meninggal! Dan sekarang? Gara-gara kau juga, kita kehilangan—"

Taufan tercekat. Dadanya sesak. Entah itu kemarahan atau kesedihan, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Otaknya bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Tahu-tahu dia mendapati tangan kanannya sudah terulur ke arah Halilintar.

Dia bukan tak melihat ekspresi terluka itu. Bahkan sangat jelas terlihat, di wajah maupun sorot mata Halilintar. Tapi tangannya tetap terulur, ingin mendorong tubuh mungil itu jauh-jauh darinya.

Dan tetap terulur, meskipun dia bisa menangkap getaran samar di tubuh anak itu. Meskipun anak itu memejamkan rapat-rapat kedua mata yang tadinya berkaca-kaca.

Anak itu ketakutan. Tapi Taufan tidak peduli.

Taufan tak ingin peduli.

"Hah?!"

Tepat sebelum tangan Taufan benar-benar mencapai Halilintar, tiba-tiba dia terhempas ke belakang. Seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata mendorongnya dengan begitu kuat. Bahkan tubuh Taufan terlempar dengan sangat mudahnya, menabrak kursi kayu yang bergeming di depan meja belajar. Lantas roboh ke lantai pualam yang dingin.

Sementara itu, Halilintar membuka matanya. Sedikit bingung melihat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba sudah jatuh cukup jauh darinya. Tapi kecemasan lebih mendominasi, membuatnya segera berlari menghampiri Taufan.

"Kak Taufan!"

"Jangan sentuh!"

Tangan Halilintar yang sudah setengah terulur, terhenti seketika. Langkahnya yang sudah begitu dekat dari Taufan pun terhenti. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang safir itu menghunjamnya tanpa kehangatan sedikit pun.

 _"Dasar monster!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Halilintar berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah pelan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Hanya terus berjalan ke ruang makan. Lalu makan sendirian.

Taufan tidak mau sarapan bersamanya.

Biasanya juga seperti itu. Bukan cuma sarapan, makan siang juga. Makan malam juga. Untuk makan siang, Halilintar bisa mengerti. Biasanya Taufan memang makan di sekolah, karena tak jarang dia pulang sore. Sejak dulu Taufan memang sangat aktif di beberapa kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Tapi, sekarang Taufan tidak pergi ke sekolah. Dan mereka tetap tidak pernah makan siang bersama.

"Hali."

Panggilan lembut itu mengejutkan Halilintar. Dia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir tanpa suara. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Gempa sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Gempa hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Halilintar.

"Kak Gem," anak itu berkata lirih. "Maaf ... Kak Taufan nggak mau bicara sama Kak Gem."

Gempa masih tersenyum. "Bukan salahmu."

Hening beberapa detik, sebelum Halilintar memecahnya lagi.

"Hali monster ya, Kak?"

Sejenak, raut wajah Gempa dipenuhi keterkejutan. Lantas sepasang manik keemasan miliknya berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja bukan," katanya.

"Hali melukai Kak Taufan."

"Tapi itu nggak sengaja, 'kan?"

"Kak Taufan bilang ... Hali ... monster ..."

Gempa terdiam. Ditatapnya Halilintar dengan begitu lembut. Dibiarkannya anak itu kembali mengurai air mata, hanya diiringi isak kecil tertahan. Gempa tahu, adiknya yang masih sekecil itu, berusaha keras untuk menahan segala kepedihan hati. Karena itu, dibiarkannya Halilintar tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu," Gempa berkata ketika Halilintar menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Anak itu menurut, melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Lalu membereskan semuanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan Gempa. Ia lalu kembali lagi ke dekat meja makan setelah mencuci piring di dapur. Diambilnya tas sekolah yang sedari tadi dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai.

"Sekarang Hali pamit dulu ya, sama Kak Taufan," kata Gempa saat Halilintar menyandangkan tas ransel hitam-merah itu ke punggung.

Halilintar menatap Gempa ragu. "Nanti Kak Taufan marah."

Gempa menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyumnya untuk sang adik. "Ketuk pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, lalu berpamitanlah. Kalau Hali pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa, nanti Kak Taufan cemas."

Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Dilakukannya semua seperti kata-kata Gempa, meskipun dia ragu apakah Taufan benar-benar akan mencemaskannya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Dunia ini tidak hanya terdiri dari hal-hal kasat mata. Ada juga yang tidak tertangkap oleh penglihatan manusia. Bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan.

Sialnya, Halilintar bisa melihat semua yang tersembunyi itu. Ada makhluk hitam besar berambut awut-awutan yang biasanya terlihat di bawah pohon beringin dekat pos ronda. Ada kepala menggelinding di sebuah persimpangan jalan sepi setiap kali ada yang melewatinya. Ada makhluk mirip manusia berlumuran darah merangkak di bawah kolong jembatan.

Mereka tidak mengganggu. Dan sepertinya tidak begitu aktif di siang hari. Sudah sejak lama Halilintar belajar untuk mengabaikan mereka. Tidak mengganggu dan tidak diganggu. Hanya begitu saja.

Kadang-kadang menangani makhluk-makhluk itu jauh lebih mudah daripada berhadapan dengan sesama manusia.

Dulu, sewaktu dirinya masih lebih kecil, Halilintar suka begitu saja menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan cepat, julukan 'tukang bohong' atau 'anak aneh' melekat padanya.

Lambat laun, Halilintar mengerti bahwa orang-orang tak bisa melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Karena itulah, dia belajar untuk diam. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia benar-benar menjadi pendiam. Tepatnya, tidak terlalu suka bicara.

Kebenaran yang diungkapkannya dengan jujur, berubah menjadi kebohongan di mata dan telinga orang lain. Jadi, apa pentingnya kata-kata? Bahkan kakak sulungnya yang enam tahun lebih tua, Taufan, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengatakan 'omong-kosong'.

Hanya Gempa, kakak keduanya yang setahun lebih muda daripada Taufan, yang mau percaya kepadanya. Hanya Gempa yang selalu mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Memberinya segala dukungan yang dibutuhkan.

Hanya Gempa yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuan unik Halilintar adalah anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Langkah Halilintar terhenti tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berbelok ke tikungan yang salah. Gang sepi yang tinggal seratus meter lagi dari sekolahnya. Memang, lewat sini akan lebih cepat. Tapi tak ada yang mau melewati jalanan kecil ini karena—

 _DEG!_

Halilintar merasakan detak jantungnya menguat setingkat. Dadanya mendadak seperti diremas, tercengkeram ketakutan. Napasnya mulai sesak. Bisa dirasakannya ada yang bergerak mendekat dari balik kegelapan. Bukan hanya satu atau dua.

Mereka ada banyak.

Tempat ini hanya sedikit terpapar sinar matahari. Sejuk, tetapi juga menakutkan di saat yang sama. Karena semua dinding dan semua benda berbayang di tempat ini. Menjadikannya kegelapan yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian oleh 'mereka'.

Halilintar mempercepat langkah, menyadari dirinya sudah berada di tengah-tengah gang. Percuma saja berbalik sekarang, lebih baik terus maju dan segera sampai di sekolah. Tetapi, bukan cuma dirinya yang bergerak.

'Mereka' terus mengikutinya!

Halilintar tersentak. Ia pun menghentikan langkah. Terpikir olehnya sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau 'mereka' terus mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah? Apa 'mereka' juga akan mengikutinya sampai ke rumah?

Tidak.

Tidak!

Dia tidak mau itu terjadi!

 _"Pergi!"_

Teriakan itu lepas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Halilintar bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, sampai nyaris terasa sakit. Namun, di saat bersamaan, dia juga bisa merasakan gelombang energi ikut terlepas dari dalam dirinya.

Halilintar terdiam. Diperhatikannya sekeliling, makhluk-makhluk tadi mendadak lenyap begitu saja dan tidak muncul lagi. Ia menghela napas lega, tetapi hanya sekejap.

Nalurinya kembali merasakan bahaya.

Dari segala sudut gelap, sesuatu yang lain mulai bergerak. Kali ini Halilintar tak bisa melihat wujud yang jelas. Tetapi dia pernah melihatnya. Seperti asap hitam pekat, tetapi lebih padat dan hidup. Bergerak perlahan, merayap mendekatinya dari segala arah.

Sekali lagi, ketakutan menyergap Halilintar. Terpikir olehnya untuk melepaskan gelombang energi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kekuatannya tak mau keluar.

 _Hali, tenanglah._

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Gempa terlintas di benak Halilintar. Ya. Makhluk hitam tak berwujud ini sudah pernah mengejarnya dan Gempa. Halilintar mencoba mengingat-ingat, apa yang dikatakan Gempa saat itu.

 _Jangan takut. Jangan jauh-jauh dari cahaya matahari. Membaurlah di kerumunan._

Bocah beriris delima itu pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lantas mulai berlari meninggalkan lorong gang.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taufan duduk sendirian di depan meja makan. Dibukanya tudung saji merah, hingga telur goreng buatan adik kecilnya yang tinggal satu itu tergelar di depan mata. Tanpa banyak cakap diambilnya nasi dengan telur itu sebagai lauknya.

"Apanya yang telur mata sapi?" Taufan mendengkus pelan. "Hampir gosong begini."

Meskipun begitu, sarapan Taufan yang sedikit terlambat, selesai dengan cepat. Jam dinding di ruang keluarga sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ketika Taufan selesai mencuci peralatan makan. Pemuda itu pun hanya duduk-duduk di sofa. Tidak menonton televisi. Tidak membaca koran atau majalah.

Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Salah besar, karena saat matanya menangkap foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding, kenangannya langsung terbang kepada satu-satunya wanita di dalam foto itu. Ibunya, yang telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Masih jelas di dalam ingatan Taufan. Waktu itu dirinya, ibunya, bersama Gempa dan Halilintar, sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Waktu itu Taufan baru berumur dua belas tahun, Gempa sebelas, sedangkan Halilintar belum genap enam tahun. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, saat itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Taufan.

Sampai tiba-tiba Halilintar pergi sendirian hingga ke tepi jalan. Taufan masih ingat betapa gamang dirinya menyadari begitu dekatnya sang adik dengan bahaya. Hanya ibu mereka yang dengan sigap berlari menyusul putra bungsunya, tepat ketika Halilintar beranjak ke jalan raya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Jalanan sebenarnya lengang. Mungkin karena itulah, pengemudi sebuah truk merasa aman untuk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia panik ketika sesosok anak kecil tiba-tiba ada di depan truknya.

Tabrakan nyaris tak terhindarkan, meskipun sopir truk sudah berusaha membanting stir ke arah kanan. Ke bagian jalan yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Namun, pada akhirnya Halilintar selamat.

Ibu mereka telah menarik anak itu ke tepi jalan di saat-saat terakhir, sementara dirinya sendiri malah gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan. Kemudian oleng ke arah jalanan. Dan truk itu pun menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Pemandangan penuh darah itu takkan pernah bisa Taufan lupakan seumur hidupnya. Juga jawaban Halilintar saat Gempa bertanya kenapa anak itu pergi ke tengah jalan.

Karena mengikuti 'kakak berbaju merah'.

Sejak kecil, Halilintar memang sering mengatakan hal yang aneh. Seolah dia melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Bagi Taufan, itu hanya khayalan anak-anak, karena ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi, jelas, dia tidak bisa memaafkannya jika hal itulah yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya.

Sejak saat itulah, dia bersikap dingin kepada adiknya sendiri. Meskipun Gempa sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa itu semua bukan salah Hali. Taufan tahu itu memang bukan salah Halilintar.

Tapi harus diapakan kemarahan yang terus bercokol di dalam hatinya ini?

Apalagi sekarang. Karena lagi-lagi, 'kedekatan' Halilintar dengan 'dunia lain' itu telah merenggut satu lagi orang yang sangat disayanginya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamar itu seperti sudah menjadi sarapan Taufan setiap paginya. Dia tidak akan menjawab, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, bocah beriris delima itu akan masuk seenaknya. Lalu mengoceh seenaknya, tidak peduli Taufan tak ingin mendengar suaranya. Apalagi melihat wajahnya.

"Hari ini libur, jadi Hali ada di rumah seharian."

Taufan diam saja ketika anak itu menatapnya, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Memangnya _apa_ yang dia harapkan?

Taufan membuang muka. Tak sengaja melihat kalender. Hari ini, Selasa tanggal 1 Mei, ternyata memang tanggal merah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, bagi Taufan tak ada bedanya hari libur atau bukan.

"Kak ... kita ke tempat Kak Gempa, yuk?"

Taufan tersentak ketika kalimat itu mendadak terucap dari bibir adiknya. Amarah dan satu lagi perasaan yang teramat menyesakkan, seketika menghantam dadanya. Namun, pemuda itu bergeming. Rahangnya bergeretak dan tangannya terkepal erat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengamuk.

"Keluar."

Lagi-lagi hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkannya. Tak peduli ucapan itu membuat sang adik tertunduk kecewa. Namun, tak perlu waktu lama, Halilintar mengangkat wajah kembali. Satu tekad jelas terpatri di matanya.

"Tapi, Kak ... mumpung sekarang libur—"

 _"Aku bilang, keluar!"_

Suara Taufan yang sudah nyaris membentak, membuat Halilintar ciut. Namun, anak itu mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menguatkan hati.

Dia _harus_ mengatakannya. Sekarang.

"Kata Kak Gempa—"

"Berhenti, atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Taufan bangkit tiba-tiba dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri sang adik dengan cepat. Halilintar mundur selangkah. Tapi kemudian tatapannya menajam.

"Kak Gempa," anak itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus, "ingin bicara dengan Kak Taufan!"

"KAU—! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG SEPERTI ITU!"

Halilintar terperanjat. Ketakutan. Dia tak menyangka, Taufan akan bereaksi sejauh itu. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam, sementara tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Meskipun begitu, Halilintar masih berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Hali nggak bohong, Kak—"

"DIAM KAU!"

Taufan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk, seolah mencabik-cabiknya dari dalam. Marah, takut, tak berdaya. Putus asa. Dia masih bisa merasakan kesadaran di tangan kanannya yang terayun deras ke wajah sang adik.

Halilintar pun dikuasai emosi yang nyaris sama, walau dalam kadar yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya, dia refleks memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya tersentak kembali. Dalam detik-detik yang sangat singkat itu, dia teringat saat dirinya membuat Taufan terlempar dengan gelombang energi tak kasat mata di hari sebelumnya.

Terkadang, hal itu memang bisa terjadi ketika dirinya ketakutan. Seperti mekanisme pertahanan diri yang bekerja secara otomatis. Halilintar sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya.

Tidak boleh!

Dia sudah tidak mau lagi melukai siapa pun.

 _PLAK!_

Taufan tertegun hingga beberapa detik setelah tamparan kerasnya membuat tubuh mungil Halilintar terjerembab ke lantai. Anak itu hanya memekik pelan, tetapi tidak menangis. Tubuhnya pun bergeming setengah tertelungkup, dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai. Tidak bergerak.

Hei, seharusnya dia menangis, 'kan? Kenapa malah diam saja?

Taufan tersentak. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan debaran keras di dalam dadanya. Sangat menyakitkan. Namun kemudian, dilihatnya tubuh Halilintar bergerak lagi. Anak itu gemetar hebat, tetapi berusaha keras untuk bangkit kembali.

Taufan membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika Halilintar hanya berbalik pergi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, tak mau menatapnya.

Sungguh, Taufan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Nggak sakit, kok ... Nggak sakit ..."

Halilintar menggumamkan kata-kata itu berkali-kali, sembari berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Di kamarnya yang jauh dari kamar Taufan di lantai dua. Dia berbaring miring ke kanan sambil memeluk guling dengan tangan kanan.

Sementara, tangan kirinya memegangi handuk kecil yang dilipat beberapa kali, lalu ditempelkan ke pipi kirinya. Handuk itu sudah dibasahi dengan air dingin dari baskom kecil yang diletakkannya di atas nakas, tepat di samping ranjang.

Halilintar tahu Taufan membencinya. Tak usah dikatakan pun dia sudah tahu. Kalau tidak, kakaknya itu tak mungkin bersikap dingin padanya selama bertahun-tahun, bukan? Padahal, Taufan selalu tersenyum kepada Gempa. Bahkan kepada orang lain yang tak ada hubungan darah dengan mereka.

Meskipun begitu, baru kali ini Taufan benar-benar sampai menamparnya. Sampai sesakit ini.

Halilintar terisak kecil, lantas mengeratkan pelukan pada gulingnya. Air matanya pun jatuh, meskipun ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Nggak ...," anak itu berkata lirih, suaranya bergetar. "Nggak sakit ..."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taufan masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia masih tertunduk, menatap nanar telapak tangan kanannya sendiri. Bahkan tangan itu masih gemetaran sampai sekarang.

Matanya memanas. Dibiarkannya tangan kanan yang gemetar itu terangkat, lantas mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ekspresinya semakin kalut ketika tangan itu beralih meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa ... Apa yang sudah kulakukan ...?"

Taufan tersentak, lalu menurunkan tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berusaha untuk bernapas dengan tenang. Setelah itu, dengan tubuh masih sedikit gemetar, pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri. Iris safirnya menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hali ..."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Taufan melangkah masuk setengah berjingkat, berusaha tak membuat suara. Dia mendekat ke ranjang. Dadanya berdesir pelan ketika mendapati sosok Halilintar yang tertidur sambil memeluk guling.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang, dekat sekali di sisi sang adik. Dilihatnya handuk bekas kompres tersampir di baskom kecil yang terisi setengah. Iris safirnya beralih menatap wajah tidur Halilintar yang damai. Walaupun masih tampak bekas kemerahan di pipi kiri anak itu.

Taufan meringis pelan. Setelah mandi, dan pikirannya menjadi jauh lebih jernih, dia merasa dirinya benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana bisa, dia sampai menyakiti anak sekecil ini?

Sebenarnya, Taufan hanya takut. Sejak dulu dia takut untuk memercayai perkataan Halilintar. Sekarang pun, dia sangat takut. Kalau dia percaya ucapan anak itu, berarti dia percaya bahwa Gempa memang ada di sekitar sini. Lalu, _apa_ artinya itu?

Padahal, saat ini Gempa masih berada di—

"Kak Taufan?"

Taufan tersentak kecil ketika mendengar Halilintar memanggil namanya. Masih antara sadar dan tidak, anak itu bangkit, lalu duduk. Setelah meregangkan badan sedikit, barulah dia tersentak. Bahkan tanpa sadar bergerak mundur sedikit.

Taufan nyaris meringis lagi ketika menyadari sorot ketakutan di mata sang adik yang terarah padanya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis, membuat Halilintar sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ayo," kata Taufan kemudian, mengejutkan Halilintar, "kita ke tempat Gempa."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Kedatangan Taufan dan Halilintar di rumah sakit sore itu, langsung disambut oleh seorang dokter wanita, tepat di depan sebuah ruang rawat inap kelas V.I.P. Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lantas menghentikan langkah sejenak tak jauh dari pintu.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Taufan. "Apa ... sudah ada perkembangan?"

Sang dokter tersenyum maklum, tipis dan terlihat sedih. Baru kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Seperti yang sudah kami jelaskan sebelumnya—"

"Saya mengerti, Dok," Taufan menyela ucapan dokter itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apakah pihak keluarga sudah mengambil keputusan?"

Taufan menatap Halilintar sejenak, baru kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Bisa beri kami waktu sebentar di sini?" pinta Taufan.

"Sebanyak apa pun yang kalian butuhkan."

Sang dokter beranjak meninggalkan Taufan dan Halilintar di ruangan serba putih khas rumah sakit itu. Keduanya pun mendekat ke ranjang di mana terbaring sosok seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"Kak Gem!"

Halilintar berlari kecil mendahului Taufan. Ketika Taufan menyusulnya, anak itu sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Gempa yang tak sadarkan diri. Taufan tersenyum sedih, menatap tubuh Gempa yang terhubung ke berbagai peralatan medis.

"Hai, Gem ... apa kabar?" Belum apa-apa, Taufan sudah merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Tetapi ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "Aku ... Kami datang mengunjungimu."

Taufan mengulurkan tangan. Sedikit gemetaran, dibelainya rambut Gempa dengan sayang. Dia sungguh berharap Gempa bisa mendengar suaranya. Meskipun dia tahu, Gempa tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

 _Brain death._

Kematian otak. Itulah diagnosa dokter seminggu yang lalu. Hanya tiga hari setelah Gempa dilarikan ke Ruang Gawat Darurat. Saat ini pun, tubuh Gempa masih bertahan karena bantuan mesin. Namun, secara medis, dia sudah bisa dinyatakan meninggal.

"Kak Taufan," Halilintar memanggil tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang kakak. "Kak Gempa mau bicara."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Halilintar mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Selama ini, Taufan selalu menolak untuk mempercayainya. Bahwa Halilintar telah melihat, bahkan berkomunikasi dengan roh Gempa. Sebab, jika Taufan mengakuinya, maka itu berarti dia mengakui bahwa Gempa sudah bukan lagi milik dunia ini.

Tapi, kali ini, Taufan tidak mau melarikan diri lagi. Apalagi melampiaskan semuanya kepada adik bungsunya. Karena itulah, diterimanya uluran tangan Halilintar.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh penglihatan Taufan dipenuhi warna putih menyilaukan.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Kak Taufan."

Sapaan lembut itu langsung menyambut Taufan begitu membuka mata. Dia menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba sudah berada di dunia serba putih. Terasa tidak nyata, tetapi juga sangat nyata. Sebagaimana sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Gem ... pa ...?" Taufan memanggil ragu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, sama sekali tak yakin apakah dia bisa menyentuh pemuda beriris keemasan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Halilintar sudah mendahuluinya. Anak itu berlari kecil menghampiri Gempa tanpa ragu. Lantas menubruk dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kak Gem! Hali kangen ..."

Gempa tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk adiknya. "Kakak juga kangen Hali."

Taufan terdiam. Dipandanginya Gempa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gempa ...," panggilnya.

"Kak Taufan," Gempa menyahut, masih sambil memeluk Halilintar. "Maafkan aku."

Taufan harus mati-matian menahan tangis sekarang. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Entah kenapa, ingatan kejadian itu memenuhi benak Taufan. Kejadian yang menyebabkannya kehilangan Gempa.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Saat itu, Gempa tiba-tiba mengatakan, bahwa dia merasakan Halilintar berada dalam bahaya. Meskipun tidak mengerti, Taufan mengikuti Gempa menyusul ke SD tempat Halilintar bersekolah. Kebetulan, lokasi SD itu tak jauh dari SMA Taufan dan Gempa.

Waktu itu sudah jam pulang sekolah untuk SMA. Seharusnya, Halilintar sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi, ternyata dia masih ada di sekolah. Dan entah bagaimana, Gempa bisa langsung menemukannya dengan cepat, yaitu di atap gedung sekolah.

Taufan sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu. Yang dia tahu, nyaris seluruh atap dipenuhi semacam asap hitam yang hanya terlihat samar-samar di matanya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan udara begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Dan di sana, jauh di tepian atap, Halilintar terkepung oleh asap hitam.

Nyaris jatuh!

 _"Hali!"_

Seruan Gempa saat itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Taufan dari sang adik. Sementara ia sendiri tak mampu bergerak, seolah terbelenggu oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata yang begitu besarnya.

Taufan hanya bisa melihat saja, ketika Gempa berlari menghampiri Halilintar. Menariknya menjauh dari tepian atap yang hanya dibatasi besi penghalang horizontal setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Taufan sendiri merasa matanya telah menipunya. Seolah asap hitam yang tadinya mengepung Halilintar, beralih menarik Gempa sampai ke tepi. Seperti ingin menjatuhkannya.

Lalu, Gempa benar-benar jatuh. Saat itu, Taufan merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Tiba-tiba dia bisa bergerak lagi. Dia bisa berlari mengejar Gempa.

Tapi terlambat.

Gempa sudah jatuh.

Ajaibnya, tubuh Gempa tertahan oleh pohon lebat yang tumbuh di pekarangan sekolah. Pohon itu menahan laju tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke bumi, sehingga tak terjadi hal yang mengerikan meskipun Gempa baru saja terjatuh dari atap gedung bertingkat tiga.

Gempa memang masih utuh, tetapi dia jatuh dalam kondisi koma. Demikianlah, tiga hari kemudian dia divonis mengalami kematian otak.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Kak Taufan ingat?" Pertanyaan Gempa membuyarkan lamunan kakaknya. "Kejadian saat itu?"

Taufan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa Kak Taufan jadi menyalahkan Hali?" tanya Gempa. "Itu bukan salahnya, Kak. Aku melindunginya karena Hali adikku. Karena aku menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu ...," Taufan menyahut dengan suara bergetar.

Gempa tersenyum. "Dan ... ada satu hal penting yang selama ini kurahasiakan dari kalian."

Taufan menatap iris keemasan milik Gempa dalam-dalam. "Apa?"

"Aku sama seperti Hali, Kak." Jawaban Gempa membuat Taufan tersentak. "Aku juga memiliki kekuatan seperti Hali, tapi lebih besar, lebih kuat. Sebenarnya, makhluk gaib yang terlihat seperti asap hitam itu, sudah lama mengejarku."

Gempa memberi jeda sejenak supaya Taufan dan Halilintar bisa mencerna ceritanya.

"Aku ... selama ini bisa mengatasinya. Tapi ternyata, makhluk itu mempelajariku. Lalu, entah bagaimana, sepertinya dia beralih mengincar Hali untuk memancingku." Gempa membelai kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Hali ... maaf, ya? Gara-gara Kakak, Hali jadi harus mengalami hal yang menakutkan."

Halilintar menggeleng, masih menyamankan diri di pelukan Gempa. "Hali nggak takut."

"Takut juga nggak apa-apa." Gempa tersenyum, lalu beralih menatap Taufan. "Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku sudah menutupi ini darimu. Aku hanya ... ingin melindungimu dan Hali."

Taufan ikut tersenyum, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar. Kau memang selalu begitu," katanya. "Tapi ... kenapa makhluk itu mengejarmu?"

"Karena kekuatanku?" Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Dia tertarik kepada orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan psikis besar. Lalu memburu mereka, untuk memakan kekuatannya."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku khawatir ... jika Hali bertambah kuat, maka dia juga akan diincar."

Taufan terdiam. Halilintar juga memandang Gempa dengan tatapan cemas.

"Karena itu, Kak Taufan ... lepaskan aku."

"Eh?"

Gempa menatap kedua iris safir Taufan penuh makna.

"Maksud ... mu ...?"

"Kak Taufan tahu apa maksudku." Gempa melepaskan pelukannya pada Halilintar, lalu mendekat hingga tepat di hadapan kakaknya. "Biarkan aku pergi, Kak. Dengan begitu, jiwaku bisa menyegel makhluk kegelapan itu. Supaya dia tidak mengganggu siapa pun lagi."

"A ... pa ...? T-Tapi, Gempa—"

Ucapan Taufan terputus ketika Gempa tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku sudah mati, Kak." Dada Taufan berdesir tajam ketika Gempa nyaris berbisik di telinganya. "Tapi rohku sekarang masih terikat pada tubuhku. Tolong, lepaskan ikatan itu. Relakan aku pergi."

Mata Taufan berkaca-kaca, selagi tangannya bergerak memeluk sang adik. Tubuh Gempa terasa hangat dan sangat nyata. Tetapi di saat yang sama, juga terasa seperti mimpi.

"Gempa ... maafkan aku."

Gempa tersenyum sekali lagi, kali ini sangat lembut dan tulus.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf." Kata-kata Gempa terinterupsi sejenak ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu ikut memeluknya dan Taufan sekaligus. "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

Taufan terus memeluk adiknya erat-erat, sementara ia berusaha menahan tangis. Dan di sekitarnya, dunia putih itu meluruh.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakiti hati Taufan dibandingkan saat melihat alat-alat penopang kehidupan Gempa dicabut satu per satu. Hatinya hancur ketika menyaksikan detak jantung Gempa akhirnya berhenti, melalui alat monitor jantung.

Denging bernada tinggi itu menandai putusnya ikatan Gempa dengan dunia ini. Suaranya menyakiti pendengaran dan perasaan Taufan, juga Halilintar. Rasanya seperti isi dada mereka diporakporandakan sedemikian rupa.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Tapi mereka hanya harus menerimanya.

Taufan tersadar akan hal itu ketika menyadari tubuh Halilintar berguncang samar menahan isak tangis.

" _Bye-bye_ ... Kak Gem ..."

Pertahanan Taufan nyaris runtuh saat ia mendengar bisikan lirih itu dari mulut Halilintar. Pemuda itu pun berlutut tepat di samping sang adik yang selama ini diabaikannya.

Kemudian dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Matahari pagi bersinar temaram dari balik awan, mengiringi pemakaman Gempa yang baru saja berakhir. Dan kini, di dekat pusara itu hanya tinggal Taufan dan Halilintar.

Taufan mengusap batu nisan yang dingin, mengeja dalam hati nama Gempa yang tertulis di atasnya. Rasanya dia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa adiknya benar-benar telah pergi. Untuk selamanya.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi gagal menemukan kelegaan yang diharapkannya. Saat itulah, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Halilintar yang bersimpuh di sisi lain nisan. Sepasang manik delima itu kehilangan cahayanya, berkaca-kaca menatap batu nisan yang bisu.

"Hali."

Panggilan Taufan yang tiba-tiba, menyentak adiknya seketika. Anak itu langsung menoleh.

"Sini."

Halilintar menurut. Ia berjalan memutari pusara hingga dirinya bisa berdiri tepat di sisi kakak sulungnya. Bocah kelas 5 SD itu menunduk dalam-dalam, menenggelamkan ekspresinya di balik lidah topi.

Taufan meraih ujung topi merah-hitam itu, pemberian Gempa untuk hadiah ulang tahun Halilintar dua tahun silam. Dilepaskannya topi itu tiba-tiba tanpa permisi. Halilintar jelas kaget, tetapi tidak menolaknya.

"Hali ... Hali boleh menangis, kok."

Mata Halilintar membulat, lalu berubah sangat sayu. Berkaca-kaca, hingga akhirnya satu bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk kanannya. Taufan pun merengkuh tubuh anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kak Gem ... sudah nggak ada ..."

"Iya."

"Kak Gem ... sudah ... pergi ... Nggak ada ... di mana-mana ..."

"Iya, Hali."

"Hali ... nggak bisa ... ketemu ... Kak Gem ... lagi ..."

Tangis Halilintar pecah di tengah keheningan makam. Taufan pun ikut larut di dalam kedukaan, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Lantas menderas, dan semakin deras.

"Hali ... Hali, maafkan Kakak ...," Taufan berbisik lirih, nyaris tercekat di sela-sela tangis dan penyesalannya. "Yang kemarin ... masih sakit?"

Halilintar hanya mengangguk, masih menangis di dalam pelukan sang kakak. Dibiarkannya Taufan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Maaf," Taufan mengulangi kata penyesalan itu lagi. "Kakak janji ... mulai sekarang, Kakak yang akan melindungi Hali. Kakak ada di sini untuk Hali."

Taufan bisa merasakan Halilintar mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisan anak itu tak juga reda sampai lama sekali. Begitu pula Taufan.

Kepergian Gempa akan selamanya meninggalkan lubang di hatinya, yang takkan pernah bisa terisi lagi. Tetapi dia akan bangkit. Dia harus bangkit, karena masih ada Halilintar yang sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Di tengah kepedihan menyayat hati, satu janji terpatri. Di depan pusara Gempa yang masih basah ini.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! \\(^o^)

Hime datang membawakan satu _fic_ istimewa untuk _event_ #BBBAngstWeek.

Kenapa istimewa? Karena inilah untuk pertama kalinya Hime coba mengangkat tema 'dunia lain'. Tadinya mau horor sih, tapi akhirnya jadi supranatural aja.

/lambai-lambai bendera putih

/Hime takut horor

Yang istimewa lainnya, kali ini kucoba pakai _cast_ elemental siblings TERfavoritku, dengan urutan umur yang lain dari biasanya. Jadi TauGemHali.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Yosh~sampai jumpa di _fic_ Angst Week berikutnya~ :")

/masih mau ikut lagi

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **02.05.2018**


End file.
